


Im Not Alone

by AyJay2020



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hannibal (TV), Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Abuse, Brutal Murder, Dark Will Graham, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Sassy Will Graham, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: A girl who's been neglected and abused all her life with just her imagination and the friends inside her head runs away from home to escape the manipulation of her mother. Meeting another runaway changes everything for her and her little posse of imaginary friends, especially when they start to physically interact.Also on my Wattpad @MrsFarnsy
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

This shouldn't start in such a place like home. Being bullied in the place you're supposed to feel safe, where you're told it's alright to tell them everything. It isn't for me. The slow leak of my realization of what how my mother was raising us finally tore open at the age of 11. The yelling and then sudden affection confused me. She said she loved us but pushed us around with words until we finally broke at the bottom of the cliff. A mother isn't supposed to make you feel like nothing. 

I, Alivia Reynolds ,grew up tortured by a person i was told to love even through the mental abuse because she is my mother. The only good thing she did was bring me into this world and still the pain the shitty world causes doesn't stab me as bad as her lies and deceitful actions.  
I just hope my siblings realize in time before they become just like her.


	2. 1

The noise ceased. It sounded completely silent in the rooms around me. My bag had been packed since before my mother came home from work. She had left again to meet with another shifty man, both only talking to one another for sex and a night of company.  
Time was ticking but i couldn't just leave my siblings without some security that I will be alright. I crept with my back pack full of mostly canned food and a single pair of clothes. I had wrapped it in couch blanket and then my only winter coat for if i don't have anywhere to sleep at night. My sister snored loudly while I skulked past, her array of stuffed toys littering the floor all the way into the living room. I will miss her.

I sighed and grabbed our only umbrella and flashlight, my brothers pocket knife that he kept hidden in the arm of the couch I stole for what could be my only protection. The fear was getting to me. Goosebumps trickling over my skin. As soon as I went to open the door headlights flashed through the windows. My mother had come home early. She's been on edge since i turned 17. We both know my 18th birthday is closing in and she will never be able to control me the way she wishes too. My brother refuses to do anything in the house now because of her actions and words but me being subjected to the most abuse and neglect I feel i can do nothing but run. It's my only way of escaping. 

As she parked I rushed to my room where i shoved my backpack into the farthest part of my closet, throwing my shoes off as fast as i could. The door was thrown open and slammed closed. I could hear the whining of her voice. Everything was an inconvenience to her. I wrapped my self in my blanket and grabbed my only source of entertainment, my never having had service phone. The only thing i can use was the shit wifi. My name was called from the living room. You better go quickly. I could hear M in the back of my mind.

"Coming!" I shuffled out trying my best not to seem suspicious in any way.  
My mother had stripped only wearing a old, pink nightgown. She slouched in her recliner. "What."

"Can you get me some food." I did as told and stepped away into the kitchen i could still here her voice. "You would not believe how shit he was in bed. I haven't had a man last less than 10 minutes in months." Near exact to what she said last time. I could feel her eyes stabbing my back like needles. "... So what did you do all day? It doesn't look like you cleaned much." I sighed, knowing I cleaned very well but that we live in a slum and everything is stained from the many tenants before us.

"I did clean. It's just that we have like 4 cats, 3 kids, and a dog." 

You got that right. Damn woman can't even take care of her kids, why she think she can take care of all these animals.

"That's way ruder than what i was thinking."

I say what you're thinking. At least one of the few possibilities of what you might say to your idiot breeder of a mother.

I had to laugh out loud to that. Maurice is the most hilarious of my friends. Well, considering the fact i keep them all locked away in my mind I'm really just talking to myself. I could hear the television get louder, enough to where my mother won't be able to hear me over the cooking and the speakers. "How is she a breeder, M, huh? Explain to me."

It's one of the many things we call whores that can't keep from getting pregnant.

"Oh yeah? Who's we?"

What M might be referring to is me. Considering Im always at his behind.

It started out when I was eleven. I had begun to lose time and zone out in class and at home to a point my mother had me taken to a therapist. It excelled into voices and then embodiments of a household of chaos in my brain. I can't explain it as well as anyone else can, but i have a disorder. From the amount of trauma i can't seem to escape I slowly developed these entities and they just keep growing. Instead of the average Dissociative Identity Disorder it's rapidly grown to the point of near schizophrenia as. At least, that's what i think as they no longer have to host my body to walk the house in my clear vision. I was removed from therapy after my mother was told how to do her job as a mother from a specialist. I was 13 and she wanted full control.

The minutes went by and her food was placed at her side. So what happened to us leaving. I left to my room to continue my conversation with the boys.

"I was going to until her fat ass came home. We can't do anything with her sitting wide away out there." Iggy flopped onto the floor next to Maurice, his blind eyes staring down. I couldn't understand the feelings swirling my mind causing the swell of anxiety in my chest. "I guess i can wait a few hours."


End file.
